maongakufandomcom-20200214-history
Yuu Taiga
Yuu Taiga is a supporting character in Maongaku. One ofthe only male characters that crossdress. He attends Tsukiongaku Academy '''and has a older sister '''Yasu Taiga. Appearance and Personality Yuu is an averaged height first year student. Yuu has an extremely feminine and fragile, with the appearance he has everyone mistakes him for being a girl and when he first entered Tsukiongaku Academy because of the mix up the Academy ended up sending him a female uniform to wear. Yuu is someone who is always quiet and shy around new people or people he doesn't know, he’s also someone who has trouble trusting other at times as he also easily scared of most stuff but can be persuaded when people other him strawberry treats. Background Yuu comes from a moderate size clan where he was born alongside his older sister Yasu, when they were little there clan ended up getting destroyed by their Father after he was branded as traitor by the chief which was their Mother when he tried using Yuu as a weapon. Years later when Yuu was able to start going to school, Yasu ended up taking him to Tsukiongaku Academy where he could learn more about his magic and help him get better with it and also to attempt to cheer him up after their clan was destroyed and becoming a forgotten clan and being the only two survivors. or at least they think they are. Ever since starting in Tsukiongaku Academy Yuu has cheered up a lot from the past and is now able to use more of a variety of magic at will and has also made friends with his classmates and a few of his senpai’s as well. Activities Free Time Yuu spends more of his time in the infirmary of Tsukiongaku to help other students that end up going to the infirmary or to practice on his magic with his magic being healing and support type of magic. Relationships Yasu Taiga Yasu is Yuu older sister who has always been protecting Yuu from any danger since their clan was destroyed when they were little, she also one of the few people that he’ll open to when something is troubling him. Ashuri Sato The first person other than Yasu who started talking to Yuu when he went to Tsukiongaku and also brought Yuu out of shell of shyness slightly, well at least of his shyness to talk to the rest of the first years. Yuki Sato A senior who has taken an interest in Yuu, he doesn't know much about Yuki apart from him being tall and he pet’s him a lot and gives him treats. Nami Koizumi A first year in Yuu’s class and a student that Yuu has a crush on, Yuu spends a lot of time with Nami in school but because of his shyness he hasn’t been able to tell her how he truly feels about her, she also one of the few peoples that Yuu can open up to. Akemi Haru Akemi is the teacher that has agreed to Yuu being able to help out in the infirmary and to train with his magic there, whenever she’s not treating students she’s ever teaching Yuu about medicines and about the human body or she ends up teasing him sometimes making him wear nurse outfits. She also another one of the few people that Yuu opens up to. Miyuki Yukimura A student council president who has taken an interest in Yuu and wants him to transfer to her school for whatever purpose she wants out of it. Abilities Magic Type Yuu uses Healing type magic. Healing Air Magic that allows Yuu to heal light injuries on people willingly Deep Healing Magic that allows Yuu to heal any deep or life endangering injuries but requires more magic and takes a toll on his body. Aura Magic that allows Yuu to make a magical aura around somebody's body allowing them move faster and attack ever stronger and withstand attacks they receive from others. Barrier Magic that allows Yuu to create a barrier around someone or something and prevent stuff from entering and/or leaving till he dispels it or something breaks through it. Trivia * Yuu has went through 3 different design changes.